untitled
by Kimmithy
Summary: its a kinda kingdom heartsnaruto cross over SakuXSasu OcxKaka SoraXKairi I suck at summaries.... this story has no titled for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: allo!!!! this is a story that im gonna put on, i have had it for a while now so anywho, this has NO TITLE gasp so any suggestions? ha ha anyway this is a M rated story thanks to meh friend cough cough it was SUPPOSE to be T but she messed it up and it cant be fixed...ENJOY!**

**I own nothing!!!!! execpt yuki Bayu and yumi! yay!!!!**

"blah!" normal

_"Blah!" thoughts_

**"blah!" inner thoughts (yay for inner thoughts!)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AGES

Sakura: 18

Sasuke: 19

Yuki: 26

Yumi:10

Tasuke: 11

Bayu: 19

Riku: 19

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter uno!

_Sakura, hello Sakura, wakeup Sakura... "What?" "Wake up!"_

Sakura sits up from the couch, she looks to an empty seat, "Where's Sasuke?" "He left a while ago" said Yumi. "WHAT!!" Sakura jumps off the couch and heads towards the door, she put on her shoes and opens the door, "WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO!?!?!" she runs out the door, "Wait! Sakura!" she sighs "He said he would be right back" "Oh well, Yumi come help me in the kitchen" says Yuki standing at the wall watching the whole thing. "Ok"

_'Im so going to hurt Sasuke when i find him'_ she thought jumping tree to tree. After a few minutes she finds Sasuke, she jumps down and slaps him acrossed the face. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked him a bit enraged, "I was-" "You said you wouldn't leave again!" she yells. "I wasn't going to leave, I found someone the other day" "Why didnt you tell me or somebody?" " I did, I told Yumi". There was a brief silence, Sakura looks down "Oh, sorry for slapping you" "No problem" he says cooly. "OH! where is the person you found?". Sasuke looks at her then at a large tree, "Come out, it's ok" "O...okay" from behind the tree a young boy comes from behind it, he had brown hair and dark eyes, Sakura walks over and gives him a hug "Your so cute!", the boy blushes "Thank you my name is Tasuke". "Where did you come from she asks the boy. Tasuke thinks for a moment "I dont remember" Sakura looked at the boy then at Sasuke, "My name is Sakura" "Nice to meet you Sakura-san" she smiles.

"So little Tasuke forgot, how pitiful" Saukra looks around "Who's there?" "Right here cutie" said the male voice. The boy comes from behind Sakura and pickes her up and lifts her in the air along with him.(**A/N: if it doesnt make sense, sorry hes in the air holding her**) The boy looks at her up and down "My, you are stunning" "Who are you!!!" she asks trying to get out of his grasp. "Who am I? my name is Bayu and im going to make you my bride" "Oh no your not!" said an irratated Sasuke throwing kunais at Bayu, he lets go of Sakura and dodges the kunais. Sasuke catches her before she hits the ground "Thanks Sasuke" she said blushing, he puts her down "your welcome" "Well aren't you two a love couple" said Bayu "We are just childhood friends!" she said, "So you don't mind me marrying you then" smirked Bayu. "I wont!" "Will you give it a rest Bayu" said a voice, "Aww but RIKU! she is awfully cute" whined Bayu. Riku looks at the pink-haired teen, "Well, you are right, she is cute but Bayu, we need to get Tasuke" he said. "why do you want him?" asked Sakura embracing the young boy. Riku and Bayu walks closer to them, " We just want are expera- I mean friend back" he said. "Experament? for what?" she questions. Bayu looks over to Riku and whispers "I think we said to much" "I think _you_ did" he whispers back. Bayu disappears and reappears in front of Sakura," I got to go sweet cheeks, I'll be back for Tasuke and _you_" "Wait!" but before she could finish the word they were gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MMkay here is the first chapter, yes i know, it sucks! SORRY!!!!!!!! the first and second chapters are kinda rocky, but it gets better!!! promise!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**kimmithy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey guys!!!! Sorry I've been gone so long -_-;;; **

**Just to let ya'll know since it is summer I am going to type the chapters for this story, "The timid and emotionless" and "Scared of him". I have to find what I did to my other story, but in the mean time, these three stories will be updated! Oh to just tell you, I made Sasuke a little OC.**

**So, here is chapter 2 of "Untitled". **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts! Only my main characters!**

Sasuke looks up at the sky, making sure that they were gone, for now at least. As Sasuke was preoccupied, Tasuke looked at Sakura, "Umm, Miss Sakura…. Are you alright?" he asked as he couldn't see her face. Sasuke turned around and saw the state that Sakura was in, he rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back a little so he could see her face.

As he looked at the rosette haired woman, her eyes were blank, no expression of her emotion was shown.

"Sakura! Sakura!" he yelled.

Sakura snapped out of the small trace-like state she was in a looked up at her childhood crush, "S-Sasuke" she said in a small voice, tears formed in her eyes as they looked at each other. Sasuke held her close to him, "What is wrong?" he asked her quietly. Sakura berst into tears, "WHY WOULD THEY WANT TO USE A CHILD FOR AN EXPERAMENT!?!" she cried out as she covered her face with her hands. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently, telling her it will be alright.

Tasuke stood up, looking at Sasuke and Sakura, "I…. I think I remember" he said as turned away from them. Sakura choked back her sobs, "What do you remember?" she asked as she turned in Sasuke's arms.

Tasuke turns back around and starts to talk, "I was born in a place called 'Kingdom Hearts', I was placed under a spell and was sent here" he looked down at his hands as he balled them into fists, he looked up, "My real name is Sora. The white haired kid is my brother, Riku. He joined their side after he placed me under the spell" he said as he sat down and nodded his head.

Sakura sat up and looked at Sora, "So, your real name is Sora and you were put under a spell by your brother?" she questioned him as he eyebrow raised up a little. Sora nodded, "Hai". Sasuke looked at the young boy, "Is there a way for you to break the spell?" he asked. "Yes, I need to kiss a certain girl. She is the only one who can break it, since she is under the same spell as well" he answered. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, then back at Sora, "Do you know what she looks like?" she asked.

Sora shrugged, "Her name is Kairi, but she is probably under a different name like me"

"Do you know what her fake name is?" asked an aggravated Sasuke.

"She changed it to…."

"Sora!!!" a high voice interrupted him, he jumped to his feet looking around, "Kairi!?!" he yelled back. He felt sometime hit his back, arms wrapped around his neck, it was their friend Yumi.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, dumbfounded. "Yumi, you know him?" Sakura asked as she stood up, Sasuke stood as well. Yumi smiled shyly at them, "Yes, kinda, I didn't want to tell you about this, so I kept it a secret. I'm sorry" she said as she gave them a small smile. Yumi put her hands behind her back, "My real name is Kairi, I am the princess of Kingdom Hearts. I was sent here along with Sora when our home was destoried by the 'heartless" Sora intrupted, "The people you saw today" "Anyways" Kairi continued, "We chose this world to come to so we would be safe and undetected. I guess not" she said with a frown.

Sora placed a hand on kairi's back, "We should change back now" he said as he smiled. Kairi blushed and nodded. Sora turned around, closing the gap between them with a simple kiss on the lips. They were surrounded by a light, making Sakura and Sasuke shield their eyes.

After a few seconds, the light went away, showing Sora and Kairi's true forms. Kairi's eyes have changed from brown to her beautiful blue eyes, her hair was a dark pink that was down to her waist, her bangs where to the side. Her clothing was her a light blue pleated skirt, a white t-shirt with a matching blue tie, a pair of black stocking and her black shoes. Sora was cladded in a pair of red and black shorts with a black t-shirt and red vest. He wore a pair of red, black and white shoes.

**A/N: So! I'm going to leave this chapter like this. Yes, I know that it probably is a sucky chapter, but it will get better! **

**What do you think I should call this story? I haven't found the right title for it.**

**R&R give me your feedback!!  
**

**Peace!**


	3. Author note

Author's note:

Hello, it has been quite a while and I have decided that since its been so long, and I've lost parts or the whole story, I'm going to delete the ones I have and start anew. I already have a new story on it's way, and I hope to not disapoint anyone with it.

One main reason besides me losing the papers is I was like twelve years old trying to come up with the stories and I had horrible grammar back then. lol

I will let you know that it will be a Sakura/Itachi fic. It will be rated M for the mature themes. You can say she is a princess, though shes quite not. I have a feeling that it will have a cinderella twist to it with a love triangle. I believe it will be great.


End file.
